


The Akumas

by orphan_account



Series: Falling Fast, Flying Free--A Nathleka Collection [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, DJ AU, DJ Nath, F/M, He's really cool, M/M, Nath has Epilepsy, Nathleka, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Plinami, Therapy dog Makkachin, Tomato Twins Au, Viktor is Nath and Sabrina's big brother, band au, has a badass name and everything, he's really bad at it, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Nath, stop. You’re pulling your hair out.” His twin sister, Sabrina, grabbed his slim wrist, sternly looking at him. “We’re almost there anyway.”As if the pilot was reading Sabrina’s mind, the announcement to buckle your seatbelts for landing crackled over the speakers. After a few heart clenching minutes of descent, where Nath WAS NOT clenching his eyes shut and trying not to pass out, they finally landed at the Paris airport. After stumbling after Victor and Yuuri, with Sabrina and Yuri supporting him all the while, they made it to a cab and were soon on the way to the new apartment.Or; Nathan and Sabrina are twins just moving back to Paris after two years staying in Russia with their older brother Victor, and his husband Yuuri. Watch out for tomato's pottymouth.





	The Akumas

**Author's Note:**

> I did research for about 15 minutes, which is probably not the best method, but oh well. This will be updated whenever I have time/inspiration, which is like, never, so be patient with me. This is eventually become a band Au, so be prepared! 
> 
> I do not own anything except the plot. 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XO Nath

**Nathanael**

 

Nathanael HATED flying. When your older brother was Victor Nikiforov, the famous figure skater, you flew a LOT. From St. Petersburg to Paris, from Paris to Canada, from Canada to Japan and back again. It didn’t help that Nath was scared of heights. Sabrina was fine with it, as she was with most things, but Nath flat out despised it. That was why he had his eyes clenched shut and was pulling his bangs as he flew to Paris. 

“Why was he not in Paris?” you may be asking, well, that was up to Viktor. As Nath and Sabrina’s legal guardian after their mum was sent to prison for child abuse and their father died, Victor was an...interesting legal guardian. He was like a child himself, so Yuuri was more of their father. 

“I fucking hate you, Victor.” He muttered under his breath, tugging at his bangs harder.

“Nath, stop. You’re pulling your hair out.” His twin sister, Sabrina, grabbed his slim wrist, sternly looking at him. “We’re almost there anyway.”

As if the pilot was reading Sabrina’s mind, the announcement to buckle your seatbelts for landing crackled over the speakers. After a few heart clenching minutes of descent, where Nath WAS NOT clenching his eyes shut and trying not to pass out, they finally landed at the Paris airport. After stumbling after Victor and Yuuri, with Sabrina and Yuri supporting him all the while, they made it to a cab and were soon on the way to the new apartment. Victor had bought a very lavish apartment near  La Patinoire de l'Accorhotels Arena, one of the ice rinks near College, that they would be skating at. Victor, Nathanael, Yuuri, and Yuri were going to be transferred to the French skating team while Sabrina was just...there. Arriving at the lavishly furnished apartment, Victor went to get takeout with Yuuri, Yuri flopped on the couch and started flipping through Pinterest for cat pictures, Sabrina pulled out her phone and started texting Chloé, and Nath collapsed on the floor. 

“That was torture.” He groaned, an arm over his eyes.

“You sound like Georgi.” Yuri snorted, not looking up from his phone.

“Shut up.” Nath rolled onto his side, running a hand through Makkachin’s fur. Makkachin licked Nath’s nose, making the redhead sneeze, then laugh. 

“We’re back with takeout!” The three teenagers heard Victor call from the front door, and they were sprinting to the kitchen as fast as they could. Nath wasn’t below shoving his twin sister and Yurio to get to the pizza they had ordered.

“I call alfredo!” he shouted, sliding into his chair so fast it slid to the other side of the table. Makka barked, and Nath moved his chair to its correct spot so the poodle could curl up underneath. The four Russians and one Japanese all tucked into their midnight dinners, glad to be back in Paris.

 

********

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

Nathanael slammed a hand on the alarm clock, grumbling under his breath about the awfulness of mornings. Hauling himself out of bed, he threw a pillow at Sabrina on the top bunk and punched Yurio in the arm to get them up. Drifting into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, not even fazed by the sight of Yuuri reading some sort of Japanese novel at the table. He fed Makka, then grabbed one of the muffins Mila had sent them. Flopping onto the floor, taking the opportunity to stretch his long ass legs out, he greeted his sister and Yurio, who were stumbling in like the living dead.

“School today.” Both of the Russian newcomers, red-haired and not, groaned in tandem, causing Nathanael to snicker. 

“Shut up, tomato boy,” Yurio grumbled through a mouthful of muffin. Nath laughed, then stood up and went to get dressed.

 

********

Arriving at College, Nath knew they were making quite the entrance. The Russian Fairy Yurio in all black with some tiger print glowering at everyone, 5’9” Sabrina in her pleated skirt and sweater that did nothing to hide her chest, and him, 6”4”, looking like puberty had hit him like a train on skates, with Makkachin at his side wearing his service dog vest. 

Seeing Marinette and Chloe with their mouths open wide, he smirked, “Looks like you two can finally agree on something.”

They sputtered, then got distracted by the arrival of Sabrina and Yurio. The bell rang, startling most of the students, and everyone collected their stuff to get to class. Bending down to grab his bag, Nath suddenly felt dizzy. Makka barked.

 

********Omniscient third person view********

 

Nathanael swayed on his feet while going to get his grey messenger bag, and everyone froze as the brown poodle barked. Nathanael stopped and stared blankly into the distance while tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. About ten seconds later, he refocused.

“What’s everyone looking at me for?” He questioned blankly. Sabrina touched his arm, “You had a Seizure. Absence this time.”

The red-haired Russian male nodded, “I have Epilepsy.” He added for the benefit of the others.


End file.
